party turned hostage situation
by xXpretty lovableXx
Summary: Bella goes with Jacob, Alice , and Rosalie to a rich peoples party. What happens when Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Nessie hold everybody hostage? I lost my other account so I put it up again on this one.
1. Chapter 1

OK New story tell me if it sucks. I'm always worried about what your gonna think it's hard for me with the constant insults from my sis so I'm trying. It will probably slow down updates for my other story Skateboarding with Edward Cullen. I'll probably end up doing it every other day where I will update this one then that one so please be patient and tell me what you think about this story.

LOVE Ya,

Catherine

There was a knock on the door signaling the arrival of Jacob Black. He was my date for a party tonight. I have known him since I was a little kid. He was my best-friend and like a brother to me.

I took one last look in the mirror. I was wearing a strapless knee-lenghed cocktail dress. It was a midnight blue and showed off my curves perfectly. It made it look like my chest was a C instead of a B.

I grabbed my phone and hooked it on the side of my underware. I always had a habit of losing my purse at parties because of me drinking so I decided to through in a extra one hundred dollars just in case I needed it for anything. This party was probably for something unimportant since Lauren Mallory was always throwing them just to get attention.

Jacob knocked again on the door."Bella?" I could tell he was getting impatient with me so I hurried to open the door.

"I'm coming I'm coming no need to be impatient Jake." His jaw-dropped when he saw me. I blushed a little self-concisely under his gaze.

"Wow... Bella you look.. wow." I giggled and smiled at his reaction. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me for a hug. He kissed my cheek still smiling that boyish grin of his.

"You look beautiful Bella."

"Thanks don't look so bad yourself." He was wearing a suit that went great with his russet colored hair was falling into his eyes. He grabbed my hand and started dragging me to where the limo was waiting.

I noticed one of my favorite agents was going to be my driver to give us a ride to the party. My dad Charlie Swan was the owner of a special security company that guards the president and other rich famous people. I said I didn't need one well yelled is more like it when he tried to give me about ten agents to watch my every move. We finally settled at two after a lot of yelling and cussing. I knew my dad still put more agents were they were out of my view but it didn't bother me as much as them walking right beside dad wasn't very liked because he had put a lot of people behind bars. My dad was rich because of his job so it was hard to fling true friends and not people who were with me for fame and money.

"Hey Cameron." He was about the same age I was and was dating one of my true friends Charlotte.

"Hello Miss Isabella." He voice took on a playful edge. I glared at him while he just chuckled at my reaction shutting the door after I had climbed in the knew how much I hated that name since I yelled at him not to call me it the first time we was to formal for me.

I watched us pull up to Lauren's house or better word mansion. It was a huge and not very tasteful by my sense. We pulled into the line of limo's of people getting out. Jacob got out and got my door for me. He held out his hand for me to take. Grateful for the help because I was wearing heals. I was a clumsy person and the only reason I wore heals is because it completed my outfit. I was praying to God that I didn't trip. Jacob held my hand on the way inside. He knew I didn't like to come to these things but I also knew I had to for my dad.

I noticed there were was a guy with blonde hair blue eyes as one of the guards. He was scanning the crowd and stopped when he got to me. He noticed I was looking at him so he quickly looked away. I noticed he was muttering something into a phone. I figured Lauren's parents would want security when Lauren throws a party after what happened last got extremely drunk and tried to grab a girl to take her home even though she didn't want to go.

"Do you want something to drink, Bella?" Jacob asked from my side. I nodded my head at him. I saw my two best-friends near the staircases. I started to walk over to them.

"Hey Alice and Rose." They looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Bells!" Came Alice in her usually hyper self. I smiled even bigger at her enthusiasm.

"Hey Bella. Is Jacob any where?" Rose asked looking near me.

"Yeah. He's getting me something to drink." I answered. Seeing him getting himself a beer and me a virgin Martini.**(sorry about spelling mistakes) **He knew I didn't want to get drunk yet. He started to head over the way to where we were.

"Here you go Bells." He said handing me my drink. We talked for about thirty minutes and Jacob went and got me more to drink seeing I had finished my Martini.

Suddenly the door to the outside slammed shut with the guard with blonde hair and blue eyes on the inside. Evry body looked shocked at the guard. Now every single door to outside this room slammed shut with only one guard on the was a big and burly who looked like he could be a wrestler.**(to one of my best friends Lydia this is for you)** When I looked at the other one I stopped dead in my tracks. My heart started to beat faster and my breath-hitched in my throat. He had bronze colored hair, piercing green eyes, a chiseled jaw, and the perfect body. He looked strait at me and I blushed and looked away unaware of what was happening.

"Everybody you are hostages. I'm Emmett this is Eddie," Eddie snarled and Emmett laughed "fine Edward that over there is Jasper last but not least is Nessie."

**I know its short but my mom's yelling at me to go to bed I hope you enjoyed at and could you please read and review and I'm sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes**

**love Ya,**

**Catherine**


	2. authors note

I am sorry I will not be able to update for awhile. My sis was gonna have twins and they died so I can't focus. I am sorry I will try to update soon though.

Catherine


	3. authors note sorry!

I unlocked my other account so I am going back to use that I will probably still update on this one but it won't have all the details my other one has. I am sorry for all the inconvenience but yeahthe account name is iluvtwilight13 it is my main one so please go on it and add it to on alert. See you later peoples!

LOVE,

Catherine


End file.
